Kefla's Revenge
by FutureShock
Summary: Having been tricked into a permanent fusion, Kefla seeks revenge against Lord Champa. She soon finds herself in another Universe thanks to Vados, giving her the freedom to train in peace. Will she be able to get strong enough to defeat a God of Destruction, and just what challenges does the new Universe have in store?
1. Inner Turmoil

Chapter One: Inner Turmoil

Walking toward her home was a woman with spiky black hair, tied up in the back making an even spikier ponytail and leaving several bangs in the front. Her eyes were a fierce shade of onyx, accompanied by soft black eyebrows. Two green balls hung from her ears, being attached by gold chain. She wore a light sleeveless-magenta top, which was short enough to leave her abdomen exposed. Her pants matched her top, and on her feet were a pair of golden boots with a bit of black wrapping around the lower part of the shin. Completing her look were two golden bracers, which almost reached to her elbow.

Beside her was a man, just a little shorter than she was. He too had black spiky hair except his shot straight upwards, and had only one bang hanging over the left side of his face. His clothes consisted of a short-sleeve blue shirt, and blue tights which stopped a few inches above his knee. Covering that was silver and purple armor, held together via a brown belt. He wore purple shoes, and brown shin-guards with a gold band around each shin. And on his wrists were two brown bracers.

The two Saiyan warriors had finally returned to their home planet Sadala, after having just competed in the Tournament of Power. They, along with several other fighters, had represented their Universe and battled against seven others. Their Universe, the Sixth one, had ended up loosing. Unfortunately that meant their entire Universe had been erased... and had it not been for the wish granting Super Dragon Balls given to the winner, they wouldn't be around anymore. Every fallen Universe had been restored, and everything returned to normal... well, almost everything.

"I still can't believe we're alive, it's a miracle! Isn't it great Kefla? Kefla?"

Kefla wasn't paying attention to her fellow Saiyan, instead she was thinking back to where it all started...

* * *

_In the deep of night the three strongest Saiyan warriors were summoned to a meeting, with the Supreme Kai, the God of Destruction Champa, and his attendant Vados. One of them was Cabba, of the Sadala Defense Forces, wearing the traditional uniform. Walking beside him were two Saiyan ladies, Caulifla and Kale, neither of which were part of the Defense Forces._

_Caulifla had wild, spiky black hair, with a bang hanging over each side of her forehead. She had a slim build, and piercing onyx eyes. Her attire consisted of a strapless pink bra, and very poofy purple pants. On her wrists were dark grey wrist-guards, which matched her dark grey shoes. Of the two females she was hot-headed, rash, and not one to shy away from a fight._

_Kale meanwhile had considerably less hair, and what spikes there were had been tied up in a ponytail. A long bang hung over the left side of her face, nearly covering one of her soft eyes. She wore a red shirt exposing her midriff, which matched her red skirt. Said skirt was held up via a brown belt, with a silver buckle in the middle. Underneath that was a pair of black compression shorts. She had on a pair of golden, red-tipped boots, as well as golden bracelets and hoop earrings. Unlike Caulifla she was soft-spoken, and wasn't much of a fighter truth be told._

_They stood there as Champa held out his hands, revealing two green earrings._

_"Did you really bring us out here for earrings?" Caulifla questioned._

_"These aren't just any ordinary earrings, these are special Kai earrings."_

_The Supreme Kai nodded, taking his cue. "When two people put these on they'll merge and become one."_

_"And their powers will combine as well, making a new, even more powerful warrior." Vados finished._

_Cabba had been very intrigued by the idea; two Saiyans joining together to become an even stronger Saiyan. It sounded too good to be true, but there was no way any of them would lie. That also meant they, mostly Champa, were a little desperate. Of course every Universe was most likely scrambling as well, some more than others probably, but still making sure to cover their bases. A fusion was a risky move, as it meant loosing two fighters. On the flip-side they would gain a much more powerful fighter, which could work in their favor._

_"Um, if we were to fuse how long would it last?"_

_"Oh don't worry, it'll only last an hour." The Supreme Kai answered, making sure to not break his facade. _

_'Naive fools.' Champa let out a small chuckle. "Kale, Caulifla, I want you two to take these. You two are strong, and together you'll be unstoppable!"_

_Seeing as how the fusion would only last an hour, and because it did sound kind of fun, they each took one._

_"When the time comes place them on separate ears, and don't fuse as Super Saiyans as it'll... um... shorten the time limit. After you fuse you can of course power up as necessary." The Supreme Kai noted._

_"Well thanks I guess." Caulifla said as she pocketed her earring._

_"Won't this be fun Caulifla, the two of us fusing!" Kale smiled._

_Looking at the smile on her best friend's face made Caulifla smile in turn. "Yeah, we'll totally dominate the tournament at that point! With the two of us working together there's no way we'll lose!"_

* * *

"Kefla!"

The female Saiyan snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her companion. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"...No Cabba, I'm not alright." She answered before continuing her walk.

He followed after. "You're still upset about the fusion thing huh?"

"Yeah, no shit! Damn that Champa, lying bastard!"

"Hey come on, don't be like that." He then froze as she turned to face him, revealing her angry scowl.

"Oh and how should I feel? Should I be happy that Kale and Caulifla were tricked into taking part in a permanent fusion, all because of some stupid tournament?!"

Cabba would need to do everything in his power to keep her calm, because he saw first-hand that Kefla had Kale's berserker tendencies. "The fate of the entire Universe was on the line, and maybe Lord Champa thought an hour wouldn't be enough time."

"It was a forty five minute tournament Cabba, what sense does that make?!"

"Well maybe the time would have been shorter considering your power was so great?"

Kefla wasn't really satisfied with that answer, but she supposed there could have been some merit to it. Still, that didn't excuse the fact that Champa flat-out lied to them. The bastard had been smirking too, as if it gave him pleasure toying with the lives of people beneath him. In the end the two Saiyans had been nothing but pawns in a God's game, and had thus lost their lives forever and now were joined together in an entirely new body. Ironically the two had actually been very close, almost like sisters, and now the pair were truly inseparable.

* * *

_A raging storm erupted as a Super Saiyan Two Kefla unleashed the full fury within her, which had manifested itself into an onslaught of red laser beams of destruction. Her power had been massive from the start, which was to be expected as she had the combined powers of Kale and Caulifla, but as a Super Saiyan she was even more powerful. The fused Saiyan transcended further to become a Super Saiyan Two, but alas even at her most powerful she was no match for the Universe Seven Saiyan: Goku. Her anger quickly rose as did her power, thus resulting in the storm of both rage and raw destructive power._

_Nearby fighters had to flee as to not get hit by any of the lasers, as taking a blow would surely be fatal._

_Goku on the other hand was heading straight for the epicenter of said storm, all the while charging up his signature Kamehameha Wave. Ordinarily he would have trouble dodging all of those lasers, but in his current state he was able to react without really needing to think. His body was basically moving itself, and so he expertly evaded every incoming blast. And soon enough he was in range to fire, having just jumped off a rocky outcrop._

_"Not bad but you can't dodge in midair!" Suddenly the storm stopped, as Kefla gathered all of her energy into her hands. The ki formed into swirling red and green discs of pure destructive power, which was then unleashed. "Game over Goku, now you're through!" _

_Two massive beams then burst from her palms, joining together to from an even larger attack._

_Just as it was about to reach him Goku swung his body upwards, now riding along the attack using his Kamehameha. _

_A look of pure shock graced Kefla's face before she was promptly blasted at point blank range. She was instantly taken along for the ride, and there was nothing she could do to get out of it. Eventually she found herself getting forced through the fighting stage, and not long after she was officially out of bounds. Her body teleported to above the stands of Universe Six, and she quickly fell down into the stands having reverted back to her normal form._

_Cabba ran over to his fellow Saiyan. "Kefla, are you alright?" _

_"Yeah, I'll be fine. Dammit! I was so close! Rrrg, I swear I'll get that Goku!"_

_Lord Champa turned to face her, only to scowl. "You disappointed me out there! I gave you those earrings, and you go and lose?! How dare you shame me like that!"_

_She growled. "How was I supposed to know Goku was going to get that crazy power back?! I would've have beaten him otherwise!"_

_"Well excuses are not going to save our Universe is it?!"_

_"Come now my lord Kefla did her best, and besides we're not out of this quite yet."_

_Champa merely grumbled before giving one last glare at the fused Saiyan._

_She rolled her eyes before diverting her attention to the Supreme Kai. "So do I actually have to wait the full hour, or can I just take these off now?"_

_The Supreme Kai hesitated for a moment. "Um... well... Lord Champa wanted to be extra sure of our victory so he made me make the fusion permanent. After thinking it over I agreed with him. We figured a fusion between two powerful Saiyans would be unstoppable, and could help give us a big advantage. And while the fusion time limit is longer than the Tournament time limit, your great power may have shortened how long you would have stayed fused. Plus if we ended up loosing it wouldn't have mattered anyway. You can remove the earrings if you want, but it won't make any difference. You're stuck in that form forever."_

_Kefla stood there in shock for a moment, not believing what she had just heard. Unfortunately there was no way it wasn't true, as Supreme Kais weren't really known to lie. That meant she was stuck as Kefla forever, with apparently no way to separate. Loosing the tournament had been bad enough, but that bit of news had been the icing on the cake. Her body was quickly filling with rage, and she was once again about to burst. _

_"...You made the fusion PERMANENT?!" She yelled, nearly becoming a Super Saiyan in the process._

_"Hey you should be thanking me for giving you those earrings in the first place. And besides, now you have tremendous power. It's all because of my brilliant strategy and thinking, so you're welcome!"_

_"Well why didn't you tell me that in the first place?!"_

_"Because then you might not have wanted to do it!"_

_"No shit, it's permanent! Who would want to take part in something like that?!"_

_"The fate of the entire Universe is on the line! I am the God of Destruction and you're a lowly Saiyan, so if I tell you to fuse you're going to fuse. I call the shots around here, and I'll do whatever it takes to win this thing! If that means I have to trick a couple of dumb fight-crazy warriors then so be it!"_

_At this point it was taking all of her restraint not to just attack Champa, but she wasn't about to possibly die or get erased by Zeno for acting out. "Kale and Caulifla weren't pawns in your game, they were actual people. Do you think they want to be stuck sharing a body forever?!"_

_"Well get used to it, because there's no way to undo it! Now unless you want to be destroyed I suggest you sit down and shut up!"_

_Kefla kept glaring at him before looking away from him, and she found herself staring at her closed fist. 'You'll pay for this Champa... I swear it!'_

* * *

Kefla's mind was racing, and the anger inside of her was continuing to build at a rapid pace. The lives she once knew were gone, and she was now an entirely different person. It was all so... complicated, and she was trying her hardest to come to terms with it. Doing so was proving to be difficult, and the more she thought about it the angrier she was getting. Kale and Caulifla's lives had been taken away, and they would never be returned to them. She was now a whole new Saiyan... or the same Saiyans combined or...

"I know you're upset, but there's not much you can do about it now."

"RRRG!" In a fit of rage she punched a nearby wall, completely putting her fist through it.

Cabba took a few steps back. "Let's just take it easy, okay?"

The fused Saiyan turned to him with a glare. "How do you expect me to take it easy?! My whole life is gone, and I'll never get it back!"

"Well it's not like it's completely gone, you're still a Saiyan after all. Now you just have to share it... with yourself."

As much as Kefla hated to admit it, he did make a good point. Her old lives may have been taken away, but she was still a Saiyan dammit! Her core instincts were still there, well... she had the instincts of two people. It helped that the two were both Saiyans, and that they had a very close bond. She supposed if she had to be stuck together forever, she was glad it was Kale and Caulifla. It would've been horrible to have fused with some random person; even fusing with Cabba wouldn't have been the most ideal. Of course he wasn't the worst option, but still.

With all of that in mind her feelings on the fusion were starting to change, but the whole situation still felt... weird. Maybe it was just the circumstance of it all, and how she had been essentially tricked into doing it. Really it was all Champa's fault, as he was the mastermind behind the whole situation. Everything she was feeling at the moment, was because of him. She should be happy that Kale and Caulifla now share an eternal bond, and that she was one of the most powerful beings in her Universe... but she just couldn't get over the lie.

Her fists were clenched tight before they loosened up, and a smirk slowly crept onto her face.

"Um... are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine... but Champa won't be able to say the same."

Cabba arched a brow.

"With the power I have now nobody will be able to stop me, not even a God of Destruction!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! You're not seriously thinking of fighting Champa are you?!"

Kefla scoffed. "And what if I am?"

"That's crazy, you're going to get yourself killed!"

"Well I can't just lie down and accept it! He lied and betrayed me, and for that he must pay!"

He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You honestly think you're strong enough to take him?!"

She grinned. "Oh I'm going to beat him into the ground!"

A sudden chuckle could then be heard. "My my what a bold claim."

Both Saiyans jumped and upon turning around saw a tall light-blue skinned woman, with long white hair tied up in an almost vertical ponytail. She wore a medium green robe, with an additional black outfit covering her chest, back, and sides. Said outfit had mostly gold with some silver lining, as well as a dark orange line resting above two silver dots and one orange one. A large red belt covered her midsection, and a pair of green tights covered her legs. On her feet were a pair of white heels.

Floating around her neck was a wide light-blue disc, which almost resembled a halo. That same disc also appeared on her staff, surrounding the floating black orb like the rings of a planet. Her staff was mostly yellow in color, with the middle portion being colored red. The very top was wider, and held the black orb in place despite neither actually touching. The wielder of the staff was Vados, the Angel of Universe 6.

"You two can relax, I'm not going to hurt either of you."

In spite of that assurance both Saiyans were still a little weary.

"You'll have to forgive me Kefla, but I've been watching you."

"Watching me? Why?"

"You showed a lot of potential in that tournament, and you obviously have anger towards Lord Champa. I've become intrigued by you Saiyans and what you're capable of. That's why I've decided to help you."

The female Saiyan quirked a brow. "Help me?"

"Kind of. I won't be training you or anything like that, but I can at least get you started on your journey." Vados stated.

"First of all I don't need your help, and second why would you even offer it to me in the first place?"

"Yeah why would you want to help her take down Champa?" Cabba questioned.

"Well I believe having a strong opponent will motivate Lord Champa to take his duties more seriously... and maybe lose a few pounds. Besides, even after all of your training you still might not be able to beat him."

Kefla furrowed her brow. "Oh I'll be strong enough to beat him alright!"

Vados smiled lightly. "Now that's the spirit."

"So if you're not going to train her, then what are you going to do?"

"After some consideration I've decided to take you to another Universe." The Angel said, leaving both Saiyans shocked. "It seems crazy but I think having a whole new Universe to explore will be good for you. There will surely be strong opponents for you to battle along the way, and I seem to recall you Saiyans get stronger after intense battles Besides, it'll put that much more distance between you and Lord Champa."

"Hm that does sound pretty awesome... but I don't know."

"Well it's either that, or you can try your luck training in this Universe. I'm sure you won't catch Lord Champa's attention... hm, but perhaps I should inform him of your plan." Vados smirked, making the Saiyans' jaws drop. "It's only fair that he get a chance to prepare as well, although knowing him he might just want to stop you right after I tell him."

"Alright I'll do it, so long as you keep Champa out of the loop."

The Angel's expression hardened. "You should mind who you are speaking to, I don't take demands from mortals. Now I can't promise he won't find out, but I suppose I'll try and not let it slip."

After that brief little scare Kefla regained her composure. "So when can we leave, I'm eager to get started?"

"We can leave whenever you are ready."

"Then let's go now!"

Cabba quickly started to panic. "Hold on a second! You're going to leave, just like that?! What about Sadala and the other Saiyans?"

Kefla scoffed. "Those guys are all a bunch of wimps; my fight with Goku really opened up my eyes. As for Sadala I guess you'll be in charge now."

"M-me?!"

"Sure, after all you're one of Sadala's Defense Forces strongest members. Much like me you have experience battling a real Saiyan from Universe 7, something those sissies could only dream of. Not to mention you were the first Super Saiyan. That's why you're in charge, oh and also be sure to give those guys some proper training. I wanna see everyone become a Super Saiyan by the time I get back."

In spite of his initial hesitation Cabba was starting to warm up to the idea. "T-thank you, I'll do my best. Well good luck Kefla, and I hope you come back safe."

The fused Saiyan smiled before planting a kiss on his cheek, and then winking at him.

He merely stood there touching his cheek as he watched the two ladies disappear.

* * *

Traveling through the Universes was a very surreal experience, and Kefla was enjoying every moment of it. It seemed like she was being led through a tunnel made of light, with Vados somehow knowing where to go. She had several questions come to mind during their travel, but she figured those could wait until after they reached their destination. She didn't want to distract Vados, and to give her more time to cool down from that earlier incident. Unfortunately the Saiyan had no way of knowing how much longer it would take, and again she was hesitant to ask.

Eventually they emerged from the tunnel, having reached their destination.

Kefla took a good look around, and she was indeed on another planet.

"Well here we are, welcome to your new Universe."

"So which Universe did you send me to?"

"Oh you'll find that out soon enough, and in the mean time I'll have a talk with this Universe's God of Destruction. I'm sure they'll be curious as to why someone from another Universe is roaming around."

"Okay but-" Before she could finish her sentence Vados had vanished.

Kefla was now alone on some unknown planet, in some unknown Universe. _'Well, I guess it's time to start my training.'_

* * *

Alright that's a wrap. I decided to make Kefla's fusion permanent for obvious reasons, as no Kefla means no story, and I feel the explanation I gave makes sense. I felt putting her in another Universe would make the story more interesting, and I'm sure you'll see why when we get there. This chapter was on the shorter side but they'll get longer as we progress. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Reality Check

Chapter Two: Reality Check

Kefla stood on a high plateau, with a bright yellow sun shining down upon her. There was soft grass beneath her feet, in fact most of the landscape had been covered in grass as far as she could tell. She did eventually spot a river, with multiple branching paths that cut across the fields. Aside from the wind blowing and birds chirping there wasn't any noise, making everything seem calm and peaceful. It was actually pretty soothing, just standing in place as nature did its thing. For a moment it made the Saiyan forget her troubles, and part of her wished it would've lasted longer.

Reality quickly came back to her, and she remembered what her mission was. It was simple really, all she had to do was get stronger. Exactly how strong she didn't know, but that just meant she had her work cut out for her. Luckily she had a better understanding of fighting, as well as having an enormous power. Having Super Saiyan transformations was also a plus, and would certainly give her an edge on Champa. She had achieved Super Saiyan 2, so maybe she could even become a Super Saiyan 3! It would probably take a lot of time and hard work, but fortunately she had both.

It would also be nice having an outlet for all of her anger. What better way to motivate herself than to think of that arrogant bastard, lying right through his stupid grin. She only hoped there were truly strong opponents in the Universe, as to offer a good challenge. Of course she was going to train on her own, but she also wanted to have a punching bag. Having someone on par with her to spar with would do wonders, and help push her to new heights. That's assuming there were any strong fighters, or that she had a way of reaching them.

That's when another realization struck her; Vados had brought her to another Universe but gave her no way to leave. Unless there was a ship on the planet Kefla was essentially stuck. Saiyans couldn't breath in space, and even at full power she couldn't traverse the stars herself. She hoped that there was at least some kind of vessel around, just to get her off of the world. After that she could figure out how to get a better ship, if that was necessary. That was also assuming she finds any money to pay for it, as spaceships most likely weren't just given away.

"Well, I guess I better start searching for a ship."

A white aura formed around her body before she burst from her spot, destroying part of the ground beneath her as she did so. She was now flying through the sky, doing so at a fast pace. The wind was even more intense, but she welcomed it as she continued her flight. While the Saiyan was moving with purpose she was making sure to survey the ground below, as to hopefully locate some kind of spaceship. Unfortunately the planet looked pretty underdeveloped, so her odds of finding a such a vessel seemed low.

At one point she spotted some kind of small village, as evidenced by all of the buildings. It looked pretty primitive though, as everything seemed to be made out of either wood and stone. Still, it meant there was intelligent life on the planet. There was no guarantee they had a ship, but it was worth investigating. Besides, there hadn't been much else to explore anyway. With her plan set the fused Saiyan diverted her course down toward the town.

Her feet soon touched down on a dirt path, which led right into the town. "Hm, it looks abandoned."

Kefla followed the path and entered the supposed ghost town. She didn't see anyone outside, at least not in the immediate area. As she kept walking there were still no signs of life, which had her a little worried. If there were people in the town what happened to them? Did they just disappear, or did something or someone come along and wipe them all out? If that were the case then she might never leave the planet, as whatever happened there surely happened everywhere else. She only hoped that everyone was hiding, or perhaps out exploring.

_'I really wish I could sense people like Goku does.'_ She thought to herself, all the while making a mental note to work on that at some point.

Suddenly there was a thud.

"What was that?"

Right as the Saiyan turned a giant metal blade came flying at her, but thanks to her speed she easily dodged it.

"Impressive."

Kefla turned back and saw a tall man wearing an all metal suit. "Are you the guy who threw that at me?"

"Yes, and I must admit your reflexes ar-" His sentence was cut short by an energy beam piercing his heart.

"Well that was lame." She muttered as she watched his body fall limp to the ground, only for it to then slowly vanish.

A few moments passed before someone emerged from one of the buildings; it was a woman in pretty shabby clothing. "Excuse me, but did you just kill that knight?"

The Saiyan turned to the woman. "Yeah, but he started it."

Hearing that brought a smile to the villager's face. "I can't believe it... HEY EVERYONE, THE KNIGHT IS DEAD!"

Just like that the seemingly empty town quickly filled up, with people pouring out of every building. There were quite a lot of people, mostly humanoid, and they all had the same kind of clothing. That was just further evidence that the town wasn't the most technologically advanced, what with the simple wardrobe and house structure. Everyone looked happy though, although that might have been because they had apparently just been saved. Either way everyone had quickly crowded around their savior.

One man in particular, who was the biggest out of them all, approached the new girl. "My name's Berk, I'm the leader of this village."

"I'm Kefla. So why you were all hiding from that guy?"

"Well as I'm sure you've noticed we live rather simply, and don't really have any weapons or combat experience. I may be the strongest person in our village, but even I'm powerless against that Wizard and his minions." Berk explained.

"Wizard?"

"There's a man living in a far off tower named Xinar. He has very powerful magic, and can summon demons on a mere whim. With his power he easily rules over us, forcing us to pay him or do his bidding. We tried resisting at first, but that's when he conjured that knight to attack us. After that we relented, and now we are forever under his rule. He's taken us for everything, and we're just barely surviving."

"Yeah that's terrible, but I didn't come here to save you. I want off this planet, but I can't leave without a spaceship."

He looked at her in bewilderment before frowning. "Alas we lack both the technology and intellect for space travel."

Kefla clenched her fists. "Dammit!" She cursed, all the while releasing a burst of energy. "I'm gonna be stuck here forever, damn you Vados!"

"Whoa calm down, no need to panic. There might be a way for you to reach the stars."

She quirked a brow. "I'm listening."

"Perhaps we can make a deal. You go and deal with Xinar, and we'll help you leave our planet. Deal?" Berk asked as he extended his hand.

"Fine, whatever it takes to leave this rock."

When his hand didn't get shaken he retracted it. "Excellent, I think you'll find that-"

Eager to find a ship and leave Kefla instantly took to the skies, intent on finding the Wizard and taking care of him. That Xinar guy sounded like a real pushover, and not just because he relied on weaklings to do his bidding. That knight had been an absolute joke, and if that was the best he conjure then the Wizard was in deep trouble. Hopefully that Berk guy was telling the truth, and that there really was a way off the planet. If not, well... the situation might get ugly. It hopefully wouldn't come to that, but the Saiyan was preparing herself for the worst.

She quickly noticed the landscape was changing, and how the vivid green grass was slowly becoming more brown and lifeless. It wasn't just the grass, the trees were also devoid of life. No leaves could be seen, and all that remained were hollow branches. Crystal clear waters had become murky, and some pools were now colored green. As to whether that was water or some kind of toxic ooze the Saiyan didn't know, and frankly she didn't care. Soon enough she would be traveling through the stars, on her way to find strong opponents, and would probably not return.

All of that death and decay led to a massive tower, which stood high on a mountain top. The path up to it was windy, and narrow, and any misstep would lead to a seemingly horrible fate. More of that ooze could be seen, which formed some kind of moat around the mountain. The mystery substance in that particular pool had some purple blotches spread throughout, which was probably even more dangerous than the other stuff. Luckily she had the ability to fly so she wasn't worried about falling in, and it also made reaching the top easier.

The fused warrior quickly ascended to the mountain top, and then made her way over toward the tower. Along the way she felt a dark presence, the source of which coming from inside the stone structure. That would explain why the plant life and vegetation had died, and maybe what contaminated those pools. On the one hand it was a shame the beauty of nature had been destroyed, but on the other hand she also didn't really care. She didn't need to distract herself from her main goal, and so she continued with her flight.

Eventually she reached the top of the tower, which was very tall for some unknown reason. She circled around before finding a window, but when she looked inside she saw no one. The Saiyan flew inside and landed on the ground, and once there she took a good look around. The room was empty save for a few bookcases, all of which were filled with books. In fact that's pretty much all there was; just books. Lots and lots of books.

There was also a cauldron in the middle of the room, which was emanating some kind of purple mist. Kefla slowly approached the bubbling cauldron and peered into it, only to see some purple liquid. As she stared at it she couldn't help but wonder just what it was, and why it was giving off such negative energy. Clearly the Wizard enjoyed exploiting that town, but it appeared that he had a darker streak to him. She was actually starting to feel bad for that little village, as they were being tortured and had no way of fighting back.

"Hey!"

She turned her head and saw a frail, scrawny looking man wearing a dark robe.

"Who are you, and how did you get into my tower?!"

"I'm Kefla, and I flew in through the window. I take it you're Xinar?"

He smirked. "That's right, I am the mighty Wizard Xinar! My magical powers are unmatched, and because of that I have total control of this planet!"

A yawn escaped her lips. "Blah blah blah, magical powers. Yeah that's nice and all but I'm afraid you're going to have to stop."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, you have to stop with all of this magic crap."

"Those fools down below told you about me, didn't they? They said I was a monster who ruled them with an iron fist?"

Kefla merely quirked a brow.

"Come now, surely you can see that they're in the wrong."

"Look I could care less about you or those wussies in that village, all I care about is leaving this place."

Hearing that piqued the Wizard's interest. "So you have no interest in killing me?"

She shrugged. "Well your magic sounds pretty lame, and that minion you sent was a joke. So I'll probably just kill you now and get it over with."

Xinar quickly started to panic. "Hold on a moment here! We can work something out, yes? Surely there's no need for-"

In an instant the Saiyan had charged him, planting her fist square in his gut. "Would you mind shutting up for a second, jeez? She then dislodged her fist, making the frail man fall to his knees. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't just end your miserable existence right now?"

After regaining his lost breath the Wizard slowly got to his feet. "B-because I can help you leave this pl-planet."

"Oh really?" She questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah that's right. With my magic I could easily create a portal for you, and just like that you're free. Anywhere you want to go I can take you there."

Kefla didn't respond at first, as she was contemplating the offer. On the one hand it sounded too good to be true, and for all she knew it was just a trick to get rid of her. The man before her seemed pretty desperate, so it would make sense for him to weasel out of death. Then again maybe he did actually have a way to reach other planets. Magic wasn't really something Saiyans were familiar with, as they relied on their strength and power to win battles, but maybe there was more to it than she realized. Her choices were either trust those villagers or the crazed Wizard.

Meanwhile said man was still shaken, and sincerely hoped that his life would be spared.

"So this portal can really take me anywhere?"

"That's right, and it'll take me no time at all to create!" He smiled.

She gazed directly at him, looking him dead in the eyes. "...Hm, and where exactly would it send me?"

"W-well given the nature of my portals there's no real way to know where you'll end up." He noted, making her eyes narrow. "B-but don't worry, I'm sure you'll-"

In an instant she was right in front of him, lifting him up by his robe. "Let me get this straight, you want to help me leave with a portal that'll take me anywhere? How do I know I'm going to end up somewhere with a ship? How do I know it won't lead to my death, or some other horrible fate? You know I might've actually spared you, but now you're dead."

"Wait surely we can-"

The Saiyan quickly threw him toward the cauldron, causing it to fall over. She noticed the strange liquid oozing out all over the floor, but just as it started spreading it soon stopped. She watched as it started going in reverse, but instead of going back into the cauldron it was being absorbed into the fallen Wizard. At first she didn't think much of it, but when she saw the body twitching she became curious. Her curiosity became even greater when a dark aura formed around the body, which then twitched even further.

Soon enough the Wizard's body started mutating, with everything slowly expanding in size. He screamed out in pain as his body changed, and his raspy voice then became a lot deeper. In just a few moments his size had nearly tripled, and his skin was becoming darker and darker. Eventually he started to rise up, with ooze dripping from his now monstrous body. His bulky frame barely fit inside the room, and it was even harder to turn himself. When he managed to turn he directed his gaze at the warrior, revealing his glowing purple eyes.

Kefla took a step back. "What the hell are you?"

Instead of answering the monster merely roared, sending out a magical burst in the process. Absorbing the contents of the cauldron had made him even more powerful, and as such he ended up completely destroying the top of his tower with his outburst. He now stood on broken stairs, as debris from the rest of the tower rained down around him. He took a good look around before roaring once more, causing the rest of the structure to shake violently. His sights then settled on the horizon, over toward that small village.

"I gotta admit, that's not what I expected to happen."

The monster turned to the source of the noise, and saw Kefla unharmed floating several feet away.

"So what now big boy?" She questioned before a massive arm came flying at her, which she easily dodged. "What's the matter, lost your voice?"

He growled as he raised both arms up and aimed them at his enemy, and with another roar he unleashed a dark beam of energy.

The fused warrior crossed her arms as the attack struck her. Her cross-defense held against the beam, which didn't seem to have that much power behind it. After several more moments it stopped, and there had been no visible damage to her body. She briefly glanced at her arms, just to confirm that there had been kind of injury. Aside from tingling a little she was fine, and it was clear that despite gaining more power the Wizard still couldn't compare to her.

"Well it's clear that you're no longer of use to me, not that you ever were in the first place."

Just as the monster was about to attack again he found himself consumed in a wave of energy. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and the pain was unbearable. Mutating into a monster had felt more pleasant, which had been saying lot. The sheer amount of power and heat was overwhelming, as his body was being ripped apart. Several seconds passed as his screams of agony started dying down, and soon enough they stopped entirely. In just a matter of moments Xinar was dead, and there had been no trace of him left behind.

When all was said and done Kefla stared at the ruined tower. "Pfft, what a weakling."

* * *

"Let's here it for Kefla!"

After defeating the Wizard Kefla had returned to that village, as she had upheld her end of the bargain and it was time for them to uphold theirs. She came back and told everyone the news, which had incited quite a celebration for the village. In an instant she had been surrounded by a large group of people, all of them happy and cheering loudly. While everyone else may have been excited the Saiyan wasn't sure what the big deal was. All she did was kill some weakling, that was it. Well, so long as she got her ship she didn't care if they celebrated.

"That evil Wizard is gone forever!"

"This calls for a celebration!"

Already the townspeople had begun setting up for a massive party, which was something they hadn't done in a long time. People went in their homes and gathered tables and chairs, and then began placing them outside. After that came the food, and in spite of the previous circumstances there had been quite a lot of it. Luckily they no longer had to worry about food, as there was nobody around to exploit them. There was still the matter of the infected landscape, which probably would affect their crops, but they would worry about that later.

As everyone around her got ready for a party the Saiyan didn't, as there was still important matters to attend to. "Hey Berk!"

The village leader turned to face the hero, and smiled. "We all owe you a tremendous debt Kefla."

"Yeah that's nice, now where's this ship you were talking about?"

He frowned. "Are you sure you need to leave so soon, we were just about to throw a party in your honor."

"I don't have time to party, not when Champa's out there mocking me! I need to get stronger, and the only way I can do that is by getting off this rock!" She yelled, causing the ground beneath her to shatter a bit.

"...Very well, come with me."

Berk led their savior out of the village, and toward a more forested area. Along the way he couldn't help but wonder what Kefla's deal was. She had done a great deed by slaying Xinar and saving them, but as far as heroic tendencies went that was about all she had. He wasn't expecting her to be some kind of saint, but he also hadn't expected her to have such a temper. It seemed that the only side she was on was her own, and he counted himself lucky that she had joined his side. He also hoped that he could satisfy her needs, as failing to do so would surely end in his demise.

Meanwhile Kefla had been thinking more about Champa, even though she hated even saying his name. She wondered just how much training she would need to do, and how long would it take. Time wasn't really an issue, as she had as much as she wanted, but that didn't mean she would waste any of it. Every second mattered, and any of it that went unused was more time for Champa to prepare... if he had been told of course, and assuming he felt the need to do so. She only hoped that Vados kept her word, or that Champa wouldn't bother trying to stop her.

"Well here we are."

Kelfa and her guide now stood in a more open area, which still had plenty of trees around the perimeter. She noticed the grass wasn't as lush in that part, as more rock and dirt had been exposed. Her eyes eventually landed upon a large round object, which stood upon four legs. It was purplish in color, although it clearly had been there a long time as the color seemed to have faded a bit. There was also a good amount of moss covering parts of the ship, which was another sign of its age. She also noticed some dents and other bits of damage.

The Saiyan then turned to her companion. "This is it?"

He nodded. "It landed here some time ago, but we are unsure who it belonged to. By the time we reached it when it first landed we didn't see a passenger. We don't know if they abandoned ship, if they're dead, or if there ever was a pilot to begin with."

She moved closer to the vessel and inspected further. "You're sure this thing will fly?"

"That I do not know. We live simple lives, and haven't really had much experience with technology. We decided to just leave it alone, not wanting to mess with the unknown."

"Hm, now where is the door?"

She flew around the ship several times, trying to find some sort of entrance. After several passes she came up empty, which surprised her. Surely there was some sort of door, or hatch, or something to let her inside. Unfortunately there didn't seem to be anything, but when she checked underneath she discovered something promising. There was some kind of opening on the bottom, with a latch that looked a little worn down. She flew inside and took a look around, and to her horror everything had been busted. There had either been some horrible accident, or someone deliberately messed with the controls. Either way it didn't seem like the ship would fly, nor did she think she could repair it.

Her anger was starting to rise as she stared at the broken mess, and in a fit of rage she let out a powerful scream.

Berk was caught off guard by the sudden yell, even more so when the ship started shaking violently.

Several moments passed before Kefla emerged from the broken down vessel.

"I take it the news isn't good?"

The Saiyan turned to him, with her angry expression startling him. "That damn thing is busted! Those controls are all broken, and since this is such a backwater planet I'll never be able to leave!"

He could tell her anger was rising, but he had no real way of calming her down. "Now look I know you're upset, but I'm sure we can figure something out."

Her rage continued to build up until it finally burst. She screamed at the top of her lungs, which sent out a massive gale that blew her companion off of his feet. A white aura engulfed her body as her power rose, and all the while hurricane force winds were blowing in every direction. The entire planet was shaking violently, but more so near the epicenter. Her outburst caused the trees to topple over, and she soon found herself standing in a crater. All of the rumbling and wind had damaged the ship even further, not that the Saiyan cared.

Meanwhile Berk had been sent far back into the forest, which was literally coming down around him. "Her power's enormous! At this rate she'll destroy the whole planet!"

She clenched her fists tight as she continued unleashing her anger. After several more moments she decided to leave the area, and upon doing so unleashed yet another massive gale. There was nowhere in particular she wanted to go, she just needed to get away from that disappointment. She wasn't particularly angry at Berk, as he had no way of knowing the ship was busted, but she still couldn't contain her rage. Her hopes of leaving the planet had been dashed, and now there was nothing she could do.

As he watched her leave the man took a good look around, and saw just how much damage had been caused by that outburst. The beautiful forest had been ripped asunder, with nearly every tree having collapsed during the quaking. His feet now stood on uneven ground, with the cracks leading to a newly formed crater. Never before had he seen such devastation, and it had been made worse by the fact that it had been caused by a single person. One thing was for sure he and the others would need to keep a close eye on Kefla.

_'She seems unstable, and her power is massive. If I don't find a way to help her off this planet we could all be in trouble.'_

* * *

Vados had returned to her home, having just come back from her visit with her fellow Angel and their God of Destruction. Her meeting had gone well, and in spite of the initial confusion those Gods had allowed Kefla to roam their Universe. With that taken care of Vados had been free to return to her duties. She had done her part, and now the rest was up to Kefla. Would the Saiyan be able to rise to the challenge, or would she perish in the new Universe? She had no way of knowing, but she knew the Saiyan could take care of herself.

"And just where have you been?"

She turned to her left and saw Champa standing there, with his arms crossed. "Oh, hello Lord Champa."

"I asked where you've been, do you know how long I've waited for dinner?"

"Forgive me Lord Champa, I had been taking care of some important business." She answered.

He shot her a questioning look, but after several moments he dropped it. "Whatever, just be sure to have my dinner ready!"

Vados watched him walk away and let out a small sigh. _'Perhaps I should tell Lord Champa... well, maybe a little later.'_


End file.
